Hada doméstica
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: ¿Quién le hubiera dicho a Ginevra Weasley que vivir una temporada con Luna Lovegood sería tan revelador? Y aquí está, una mezcla explosiva, perdidamente enamorada de la pintura, los dulces franceses, las criaturas invisibles y de las hadas. Enamorada, más concretamente, de su hada doméstica.
1. primero

_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía. Los fragmentos de la canción que aparecen dando inicio y/o cierre a cada capítulo pertenece a _No puedo vivir sin ti_ , El Canto del Loco.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página, avisadme con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Capítulos:** 1/3.

* * *

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2017" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 _Para_ **Patty** _(Nochedeinvierno13-Friki),_ _espero que te guste_

 _tanto como a mí escribirlo, ¡disfruta!_

(y, repito, no he pagado ni un solo galeón).

* * *

 **hada doméstica #1.**

 **hada doméstica,** __Angelito Bloodsherry.

 **primero**

* * *

 _No puedo vivir sin ti, no hay manera_  
 _No puedo estar sin ti, no hay manera_

* * *

Ginny llevaba viviendo en Toulouse con Luna dos meses y medio. Los mejores meses de su vida. Tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba exagerando un poco. Un poco bastante, si se paraba a pensarlo. Pero fueron unos buenos meses donde las preocupaciones se esfumaron entre risas de pintura y donde se permitió ser feliz, aunque fuesen unos instantes.

Unos instantes maravillosos.

Y eso que la primera vez que estuvo allí, dos días después de su abrupta salida de las Arpías y de que Harry la convenciera de un cambio de aires, había creído que no duraría ni veinticuatro horas. No porque su amiga fuese un desastre, también, sino porque eran polos opuestos. Una cosa es hablar por lechuzas, tomarse una pinta en un pub con sus amigos o compartir el liderazgo en el ED y otra muy distinta, convivir.

Sí, convivir era muy serio.

No se puede ser serio con Luna Lovegood.

¿Cómo convives con alguien que pueda levantarte a las tres de la mañana porque le ha parecido descubrir una inquietante criatura invisible que vive en la tapa del váter? ¿Y qué necesita tu aguda mirada de cazadora para _no-quieras-saber-exactamente-qué_? Era imposible.

Tan imposible como adaptarse a sus horribles horarios. ¿Es que Luna era incapaz de pasar una noche entera sin inmutarse? ¿O sin hacer ruido? ¿Por qué todas las criaturas del universo habían decidido hospedarse en ese maldito piso? Era inconcebible. Ginny, que había sido jugadora de Quidditch hasta hace nada (y había vivido en una familia donde reinaba la Ley del más fuerte), estaba curada de todos los males relacionados con dormir poco y comer cualquier cosa que pillara en el frigorífico, pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse a toda esa situación.

Era una situación de locos, como le hizo saber a gritos a su odiado amigo de ideas suicidas cuando se lo cruzó.

Sin embargo, le dio ese fin de semana de margen -sí, todo eso había sucedido en un fin de semana, Merlín bendito, menos mal que no en la primera noche-. A fin de cuentas, Malfoy, de entre todas los magos del universo, había sobrevivido casi cuatro años con ella sin acabar en Azkaban o en la planta psiquiátrica de San Mungo.

No, la situación no mejoró después de ese fin de semana. Empeoró, si es que es posible.

Y le hizo replantearse la salud mental del hurón.

Luna estudiaba una especialización sobre las propiedades de las hadas en los núcleos mágicos o algo así. Y se pasaba gran parte del día instalada en el salón con un montón de cachivaches, pergaminos por doquier y su pintura para hacer su investigación. ¿Qué para qué quería la pintura? No preguntes. No era relevante, pero te lo va a explicar igualmente, la usaba para lo que mejor le viniera. En el mejor de los casos, para pintar en los lienzos que casi nunca tocaba.

Ese es el punto, no los usaba, pero la pintura se acababa.

¿Uno más uno? Pues eso.

Esos primeros cinco días fueron horribles. Todavía no le entra en la cabeza que no le diera un infarto o le lanzara un imperdonable. No consiguió pegar ojo sin que Luna la despertase a gritos o con el rostro a centímetros del suyo. Su habitación parecía un campo de batalla cuando vino de volar el miércoles y lo único que Luna hizo fue mencionar a un tipo de hada traviesa que prefería no recordar y que le hizo abandonar la habitación sin abrir la boca de lo enfadada que estaba.

Ni viviendo en la Madriguera, vaya.

Y lo peor no era eso, era que el agua de la ducha no fuera del todo bien o saliera cualquier cosa menos agua, como le ocurrió el jueves por la mañana, o encontrarse en la nevera cosas que prefería no darles nombre porque entonces no volvería a comer nada en lo que le restaba de vida. Era mejor no pensar en la masa pegajosa del lunes. _No lo pienses, no quieres vomitar._ Y por eso decidió, una semana después, despedirse de Luna como las amigas que eran y solo coincidir cuando fuera terriblemente necesario.

Era lo correcto.

Para las dos.

No ocurrió. Si hubiera ocurrido, no estaría contándote esta historia, ¿no te parece, amigo? La pregunta que tendrías que hacerte, que es la misma que Ginny se hace a veces, ¿qué pasó para que cambiase de opinión de forma tan drástica? No fue un cambio de la noche a la mañana.

Tal vez, sí.

Fue ese sábado de madrugada. Ginny se había levantado temprano para empacar las pocas pertenencias que rondaban por el que podría haber sido su cuarto, cuando oyó un insistente picoteo en la ventana.

Era una lechuza.

La lechuza de Anya, su ex capitana del equipo.

Y su ex en otros menesteres que prefería no recordar porque no tenía ganas de destrozar la habitación.

Soltó sin miramientos la bolsa de entrenamiento contra el suelo, sin preocuparse de despertar a sus vecinos, a fin de cuentas era un edificio de estudiantes, un poco de ruido no mataba a nadie, y se acercó hasta la ventana en un par de zancadas. La furia aumentaba por momentos y que las manos le temblaran no ayudaba en nada.

¿Merecía le pena abrir la ventana? ¿Tomar esa maldita lechuza? El animal en cuestión no tenía la culpa y no parecía muy feliz ahí parado.

La dejó pasar.

—Lo siento, pequeñín —la lechuza soltó el sobre en el suelo y con un par de gruñidos al ver que no recibiría golosina o por haberla dejado tanto tiempo ahí esperando en el frío de la mañana, se marchó indignada.

Igual que su dueña.

Iba a empezar a cogerle asco también.

Rasgó el sobre esperando encontrar una carta con cientos de excusas surrealistas sobre lo mucho que lamentaba haber hecho lo que había hecho y _bla, bla, bla_ …, pero lo que halló fue un pergamino oficial del equipo.

— _¿Qué mierda…?_ —devoró la carta en unos minutos y si antes había estado furiosa, ahora se sentía capaz de quemar el bloque de pisos con solamente chasquear los dedos—. ¿Se puede ser más hija de Circe? _Merlín_.

No quería llorar. No iba a llorar.

Esa puta no se lo merecía.

Ni el maldito equipo.

Se frotó los ojos con fuerza e hizo arder toda evidencia de que la carta alguna vez hubiera existido con un _incendio_ sin varita. Las cenizas se desvanecieron antes de tocar el suelo. Ginny observó la alfombra azul turquesa el tiempo suficiente para poder tranquilizarse.

No lo consiguió. ¿Dónde estaría su varita? Un hechizo silenciador y otro amortiguador, y podría gritar y rabiar como una desquiciada durante horas. Vale, quizá también un hechizo bloqueador para que Luna y sus tonterías matutinas no la molestaran. Merecía ser esa niña caprichosa que una vez fue durante un rato.

Lo necesitaba más que merecerlo.

Lanzó un rápido vistazo a la habitación para darse de lleno con su insufrible compañera de piso. Ex compañera de piso. No, no iba a usar ese prefijo, si no quería sufrir una rabieta mágica digna de un mago novato. Luna estaba en el umbral de su habitación mirándola con curiosidad, ¿y era preocupación lo que veía en sus ojos grises? Estaba justo ahí, como todas las mañanas, con ese extraño pijama lleno de baratijas y el pelo hecho un desastre.

Era adorable.

Y no era una hija de la mismísima Circe como Anya.

—El mejor remedio contra los _buddies_ es una taza de chocolate —comentó como si en lugar de mencionar una criatura inexistente, estuviera dándole los buenos días—. Se están alterando, es extraño, pensé que me había deshecho de ellos.

—¿Qué?

Luna cruzó la habitación con ligereza, sus rubios cabellos danzaban a cada paso que daba, parecía una de esas hadas que estudiaba tan concienzudamente, un hada doméstica. Sin darse cuenta, estaba sonriendo. Luna siempre parecía fuera de lugar, pero, ahora mismo, encajaba en ese desastre maravillosamente bien.

Luna le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Los _buddies_ , vinieron contigo —se paró justo delante de ella, separadas apenas por un par de centímetros, y miró por encima de su cabeza como si realmente hubiera alguna especie de bicho ahí y estuviera maquinando cuál era la forma de hacerlo desaparecer. Su ceño fruncido era más mono que su sonrisa, se le forman unas arruguitas en la frente.

Luna, ajena a los pensamientos más que peculiares de Ginny, levantó una de sus manos y, con sumo cuidado, la posó encima de la cabeza pelirroja de su amiga. La aludida parpadeó sorprendida un par de veces, mientras que Luna entrecerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro para poder ver mejor lo que sea que estuviera viendo. Ginny es que ya no podía hilar dos pensamientos juntos, ¿a qué había venido eso? ¿y por qué sentía un cosquilleo allí donde Luna había posado su cálida mano?

Tragó saliva y se concentró en cualquier cosa que no fuese esa mano y el revoloteo que se había formado en la boca del estómago. Pero, entonces, sin ser del todo consciente, sus ojos vagaron hasta la boca de Luna, más específicamente, al labio que estaba siendo torturado por sus dientes. Y todo empeoró.

Porque tenía que empeorar, ella nunca tenía suerte.

Intentó alejarse, porque si se quedaba ahí, acabaría haciendo alguna tontería y todas sus tonterías acababan como esa carta, se vio incapaz. Como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo paralizante o como si la cercanía de Luna fuese embriagadora.

—Luna…

Había pasado toda la semana con ella, ¿por qué tenía que afectarla ahora? ¿se le habían bajado las defensas por esa jodida carta o qué?

—¿Ginny? —la mano ya no estaba en su cabeza. Y tendría que ser un alivio, pero no. No, para nada.

 _¿Cómo iba a serlo?_

Esa mano, esa cálida y acogedora mano, estaba acunando su mejilla. Puesta en su cara y quemaba. Necesitaba concentrarse cuanto antes, no solo porque su amiga estaba hablando o parecía que hablaba, sino porque era surrealista que se estuviera sintiendo así por Luna, entre todas las personas.

Luna no era el tipo de chica que le atraía. Le gustaban menos desquiciadas y más masculinas. No tan bajitas, tan alocadas, tan suaves, tan femeninas, tan… _Luna_. No estaba sonando racional ni para su cabeza ni para ella y Luna seguía hablando.

—Los _buddies_ ya no están.

Tampoco estaba diciendo nada serio.

No se había perdido mucho.

Bien podría desconectar.

 _No_.

—Luna, verás… —miró al suelo nerviosa y roja como un tomate. Estaba segura que su cara no tenía nada que envidiar a su pelo en este momento. Las dos estaban descalzadas, se fijó de repente, Luna tenía unos pies pequeños e imperfectos y estaba demasiado lejos, cosa que le molestó bastante.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momentos de pensar estupideces, sino de coger las maletas, desaparecer y después matar a alguien.

Alzó la cabeza.

Luna también miraba sus pies interesada.

 _Oh, Morgana._

Y también alzó su cabeza. Luna sonreía.

—Una taza de chocolate —concluyó asintiendo y Ginny no recordaba haberle hecho una pregunta o que Luna hubiera sugerido desayunar, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque Luna tomó su mano y tiró de ella fuera de la habitación.

Sus manos entrelazadas eran una visión casi extraordinaria, porque eran tan diferentes, pero encajaban tan bien que casi dolía. No era un dolor malo, no del todo agradable, pero para nada malo.

Le gustaba ver sus manos así.

Podría acostumbrarse.

* * *

 _Me dijiste que te irías pero llevas_  
 _En mi casa toda la vida_  
 _Sé que no te irás, no te irás_

* * *

 **continuará...**


	2. segundo

**Capítulos:** 2/3.

* * *

 _ **hada** **doméstica** , _por Angelito Bloodsherry.

 **[luna & ginny]**

 **segundo**

* * *

 _Tú no te muevas_  
 _No me encontrarán_

* * *

Y lo hizo.

Esa mañana, entre tazones de chocolate caliente y macarones de colores, Ginny fue feliz como no lo había sido en mucho tiempo. Su boca le dolía de tanto sonreír y sus dedos estaban pegajosos por culpa del líquido que decoraba sus labios.

Luna no tenía mejor aspecto que ella, pero se veía preciosa con el pelo revuelto, los ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa que llenaba su rostro de pequeñas arruguitas adorables. Era como si esa última semana de sus vidas hubiera desaparecido de un plumazo y todavía fueran esas dos adolescentes que, en contra de todo lo estipulado, se convirtieron en las mejores amigas y ahora vivían juntas. Ginny quería parar el tiempo y almacenar ese momento en lo más hondo de su corazón para que cuando se sintiera mal, simplemente pudiera verlo una y mil veces.

Quizá lo haría.

Se compraría un pensadero.

O, tal vez, buscaría la forma de repetir ese desayuno el resto de su vida.

Esa mañana, no otra, sino esa, decidió darle una nueva oportunidad, (¿la segunda? ¿la tercera? Tampoco importaba) aunque fuera por ver esa sonrisa más a menudo, a ver si tenía la suerte y se le quedaba grabada en la retina, esas delicadas manos manchadas de pintura haciendo cosas extraordinarias o su dulce voz dirigida a ella.

Luna, con el tazón medio vacío descansando entre sus manos, ladeó la cabeza y la observó con detenimiento, como si Ginny fuese una de sus extrañas hadas y tuviera la desesperada necesidad de memorizar _todo_ lo que estuviera a su alcance antes de que desapareciera.

Ginny estuvo a punto de decirle que no se iba a ir a ningún lado, pero eso sería como pedirle que dejara de mirarla de esa forma y ella necesitaba que la siguiera mirando así el resto de su vida. O, por lo menos, un ratito. Tragó con fuerza cuando, en un descuido de sus ojos, Luna pasó la punta de su lengua por los labios agrietados para recoger las gotas de chocolate que habían permanecido ahí.

Esa lengua, esa dulce y rosada lengua, fue su perdición.

Toda Luna lo fue.

 _(¿Cómo había estado tan ciega, leches?)_

Luna no dejó de mirarla.

Ginny no apartó la vista, tampoco.

—No quiero que los _buddies_ vuelvan —susurró dulcemente antes de mordisquear uno de los pocos macarones que quedaban. Ginny no dejó de mirar como esos labios abrazaban el dulce amarillo y como la lengua recogía los restos que se escapaban del abrazo. Era intoxicante.

Espera un momento, Luna había dicho algo, ¿cierto?

Se pasó la lengua por entre los labios. Estaban secos, tanto como su garganta. Necesitaba beber algo que no fuera chocolate. Necesitaba levantarse a por un vaso de agua. Eso es lo que tenía que hacer, levantarse. Sin embargo, no quería ni podía apartar la mirada de esos labios rosados, ni de esa tentadora lengua…. Maldita sea, ni de esos largos dedos que estaba segura serían capaces de _hacerle tocar las estrellas en todas partes de su cuerpo._

Miró el tazón de chocolate con desconfianza (¡había conseguido apartar la mirada!), preguntándose si habría algún afrodisiaco ahí.

—¿Ginny? ¿Estás mejor?

—¿Qué son los "badi"?

—Se dice _buddies_ —soltó el tazón, tomó el último macaron y le ofreció la mitad. Ginny se encontró mirando los dedos manchados de Luna antes que el propio dulce. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y tomó el trozo sin pensar en nada. Luna parecía ajena a su estado lamentable—. Son como abejitas de colores. Muy molestas.

Estaba actuando como una adolescente hormonada, tenía que detenerse _ya_.

—Bien.

Luna sonrió y si no fuera porque la conocía bastante bien, se habría atrevido a decir que esa sonrisa era cualquier cosa, salvo inocente. Pero era Luna. Luna no hacía nada malo intencionadamente.

O eso creía.

Los siguientes días fueron la prueba de que la convivencia era posible, si ponían de su parte. Luna siguió haciendo sus locuras diarias a favor de su investigación, pero dejó de desvelar a Ginny a altas horas de la noche, si no era terriblemente necesario y Ginny aceptó que el salón fuese un desastre constante o que Luna se pasase una eternidad con la mente en otra parte, pero sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Poco a poco, el tiempo se les fue de las manos. El chocolate y la pintura estaban a la orden del día, tanto como la guerra de miradas, los roces ocasionales o las criaturas extrañas que aparecían en lugares todavía más extraños. Ginny podía lidiar con eso, mas no con los sentimientos que estaba empezando a albergar por su compañera de piso, cada vez más intensos y más difíciles de ocultar.

¿Y si Luna se daba cuenta?

No sabía como había ocurrido, si había sido esa mañana de sábado tan peculiar o si había sido en cualquier momento de los días posteriores donde se volvieron inseparables. No importaba porque ya estaba hecho. Era inevitable.

Tan inevitable como lo que pasó un mes después. Ginny tenía por costumbre salir todos los días, bien temprano, con su equipo de Quidditch. Se aparecía en una zona apartada y entrenaba hasta que su cuerpo gritaba _basta_ ; que no estuviera jugando no era excusa para no mantenerse en forma. Normalmente entrenaba sola, pero algunas veces se le unían los dos vecinos de enfrente. Ocurrió después del vuelo, había vuelto a casa para darse una ducha y preparar el desayuno para ambas, cuando lo vio.

 _El Profeta._

No recordaba que Luna estuviera suscrita al periódico mágico británico. Ginny le tenía un asco tremendo y siempre que necesitaba informarse de algo, llamaba a su cuñada o iba al Callejón Toujours a por el periódico internacional. Buscó la varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón para hacerlo desaparecer, pero la curiosidad siempre le había ganado la batalla.

Un vistazo no podía hacerle daño, ¿cierto?

Sí, sí que podía. Las Arpías de Holyhead tenían nueva cazadora titular, eso decía el titular de la columna deportiva. Ginny se había quedado en la calle, cosa que ya imaginaba, pero no lo hacía menos doloroso y Anya tenía los santos ovarios de dar una entrevista para mostrar al mundo mágico lo feliz que era por dar esa estúpida exclusiva a ese estúpido periódico.

Lo feliz que era por joder a Ginny una vez más.

Lágrimas de rabia quemaban sus mejillas, se mordió el labio con fuerza para no gritar y no paró hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre y destrozó el periódico; lo destrozó en cientos de trozos hasta que la foto y la maldita entrevista desaparecieron.

—Los _buddies_ son tan insistentes.

Ginny se limpió las lágrimas con fuerza, sabía que tenía un aspecto lamentable y estaba sudada, pero dejó que Luna la envolviera en un abrazo porque lo necesitaba. Hundió su rostro en el pelo de su amiga que olía a primavera, a pintura y a algo dulce que no consiguió identificar con nada, pero que a partir de ahora asociaría siempre a su amiga. No era el primer abrazo que se daban.

Era diferente, de eso no cabía duda, porque era íntimo. Ginny podía sentir el cuerpo de Luna en su totalidad contra el suyo, a pesar de las capas de ropa que las separaban, podía sentir el corazón de su amiga latiendo con fuerza tanto como podía notar sus labios en su cuello desnudo. No era un beso. Luna no la estaba besando, estaba murmurando contra su piel.

Se separó con cuidado. Luna alzó la cabeza y Ginny la bajó lo suficiente para estar a la misma altura. Estaban muy cerca, a un suspiro para que sus labios se encontraran. Ginny quería hacerlo, quería probar esos labios y que esos labios la abrazaran de la misma forma que abrazarían a un manjar prohibido.

Y se besaron.

Luna entreabrió los labios y Ginny gimió al sentir la lengua de su amiga pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca; invadiéndola indecentemente. Sabía que estaba mal, una parte de ella le recordó que tenía una lista de por qué estaba mal, pero no encontraba un motivo real para tenerla en cuenta, no cuando Luna estaba haciendo maravillas con esa maldita lengua, no cuando tenía esos pecaminosos labios abrazando los suyos, no cuando estaba (¡por fin!) bebiendo de Luna; emborrachándose con su olor, su tacto y su intoxicante sabor.

Luna era su nueva droga favorita.

Que necesitaba consumir inmediatamente o estallaría.

Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo por encima del pijama, quería memorizar cada centímetro de piel que estuviera a su alcance. Quería que Luna ardiera junto a ella y, cuando hizo que jadeara contra su boca y pegase su cuerpo todavía más al suyo, la envolvió con un brazo haciendo que Luna enredara las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ginny soltó un grito obsceno _al sentirla contra su estómago_. Luna se restregó contra ella y mordió el labio de Ginny para ahogar una exclamación de placer.

— _Joder._

—Sí, por favor.

Con movimientos torpes y las piernas temblando, consiguió sentar a Luna encima de la mesa, se permitió un segundo para recuperar el aire y admirar la obra de arte que tenía entre las manos. Luna era un desastre con el pelo rubio revuelto, los ojos grises vidriosos por el deseo y los labios hinchados. Un desastre delicioso. Jadeaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Era preciosa.

Sin pensarlo mucho, si es que podía pensar algo con lo húmeda y caliente que estaba, se deshizo de la camiseta del pijama y tomó uno de los pechos desnudos con su boca, mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano. Sintiendo contra su lengua el pezón erizado y las manos de Luna enredadas en su cabello, se dejó llevar.

Los sonidos que hacía Luna, eran música para sus oídos. Lo mejor que había escuchado en muchísimo tiempo. Esa mañana, esa magnífica mañana llena de jadeos, cuerpos sudorosos y un estúpido periódico al que ninguna prestó atención, fue un punto de inflexión en su relación.

Ya nada fue lo mismo y esa jodida mesa, muchísimo menos.

Como podrás imaginar, querido amigo, a partir de ahí todo fue c _uesta abajo y sin frenos_ , como dicen los muggles. Ginny no era una persona vergonzosa o tímida, en absoluto. Especialmente cuando sabía qué efecto tenía sobre las mujeres; sobre su extraña y preciosa compañera de piso, esa compañera que gemía, gritaba y se restregaba sin pudor alguno para conseguir lo que quería.

Todo fue a mejor, ¿no te había dicho que para Ginny habían sido los dos mejores meses y medio de su vida? ¿Y cómo no serlos? No hablaba del sexo, que sí, que era jodidamente maravilloso y más cuando descubrió que Luna no era una inexperta en el tema y que encima tenía ideas retorcidamente eróticas que quería llevar a la práctica con ella, cuanto antes, sino de todo aquello que acompañaba al sexo. Los roces ocasionales mientras veían la televisión o intentaban preparar la cena, los besos robados entre idas y venidas, las caricias mientras compartían el sofá, los desayunos de grandes tazones de chocolate y un plato de macarones; y cada pequeña y peculiar aventura cazando o investigando criaturas tan extraordinarias como invisibles para la gente ordinaria. Pero si Ginny tuviera que elegir su momento favorito, ese sería cuando Luna desmontaba medio apartamento para llenar las paredes de colores dispares, figuras extrañas o cualquier cosa que su mente quisiera recrear con los botes de pintura y sus manos como únicos pinceles.

Sí. Los mejores meses de su vida. ¿Ves como no había exagerado, amigo? Hubo momentos donde Ginny se replanteó su propia salud mental, pero también hubo otros tantos donde se preguntaba cómo de ciega había estado para no enamorarse antes de esa hada doméstica que tenía por compañera de piso. Esos momentos eran sus favoritos.

¿Qué? ¿Esperas que se asuste al saber que estaba enamorada de Luna Lovegood? Ginny no se asusta fácilmente. No cuando se trata del amor, sí, no había tenido mucha suerte en esos menesteres, todavía le dolía recordar la traición de Anya o la patética que fue con Harry, pero no por eso iba a dejar de amar. Prefería dar su corazón en bandeja que preguntarse qué habría pasado, si se hubiera arriesgado.

Todo o nada, otro dicho muggle. Los muggles saben de lo que hablan.

El hada doméstica con la que convivía era su perdición, pero ese es el punto, es su perdición, no la de nadie más.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder?

* * *

 _Yo me quedo para siempre_  
 _Me dejaré llevar a ningún lugar_

* * *

 **continuará...**


	3. final

**Capítulos:** 3/3.

* * *

 _ **hada doméstica**_ por Angelito Bloodsherry.

 **[luna & ginny]**

 **final**

—Voy a rechazar el puesto de cazadora de los Abejorros.

Harry, que se estaba terminando el culo de la cerveza que había pedido antes, alzó una ceja como instando a que se explicara porque no tenía mucho sentido cuando llevaba queriendo entrar en algún equipo desde hacía meses. Ginny se hizo la desentendida mientras observaba el líquido verde de su copa.

No sabía qué decirle. ¿Cómo explicar que no quería marcharse de Toulouse sin su hada doméstica cuando ni ella misma lo entendía? Era surrealista cuanto menos, pero así había sido desde el principio. No quería alejarse de Luna, no todavía.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a explicarte o tengo que adivinarlo?

Ginny frunció los labios disgustada más consigo misma que con su amigo. Harry no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo intentando comprender a la cabeza hueca de Ginny, pero la pelirroja necesitaba ayuda no más dudas para tomar la decisión correcta. ¿Había una decisión correcta en todo este asunto?

Pensó en Harry, que pudiendo tener una vida de oro en Inglaterra, se había trasladado a Francia a terminar sus estudios y empezar su carrera en medimagia. No hacía nada que había conseguido una residencia en Barcelona, eran sus últimos días en Toulouse. Y ahí estaba ella, Ginny, sin ser capaz de tomar una decisión tan simple como aceptar o rechazar la oportunidad de volver a ser ella.

Agarró con fuerza la copa.

Quería a Luna.

—Toca adivinar, entonces. Bien —le hizo una seña al camarero para que le trajera otra cerveza y después clavó sus ojos esmeralda en su amiga. Había un brillo desconocido en ellos, un brillo que gritaba peligro—. ¿Sabes con quién me crucé el otro día en el campus? Con Malfoy, ¿y sabes de qué hablamos?

¿Qué coño tenía que ver el hurón con todo esto? Se asustó, ¿y si estaba pensando en volver a Toulouse y necesitaba su antigua habitación? Tragó duro, ni de coña. O sí, si eso significaba que Luna y ella tenían que dormir en la misma cama, todos los días. El hurón le estaba empezando a caer mejor.

 _Ese no es el punto, Weasley._

—¿De qué? —intentó mantener la compostura, pero pensar en Luna y en una cama, la estaba alterando. Harry parecía no darse cuenta, intentó imaginarse algo desagradable para contrarrestar.

No funcionaba. Seguro que ahora tenía esa sonrisa boba en la cara.

—De ti y de Luna, según él, lleváis juntas unas cuantas semanas.

Si hubiera estado bebiendo, se habría ahogado o escupido todo. Gracias a Godric, no había sido el caso. Pero no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, porque, en cambio, estaba boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

—Hostia, Gin, ¿es verdad? Me reí en su cara, ¿sabes? Supongo que le debo una copa…

—¿Qué?

—Cuéntamelo todo.

—No —se incorporó volcando la cerveza vacía y haciendo reír a su amigo. Quería golpearlo, era una pena que no pudiera sacar su varita—. Quiero decir, no hay nada que contar… _¡mierda!_ No vayas a decírselo a nadie, Luna…

—¿Quién crees que se lo ha contado a Malfoy? Pues Luna, ¿vas a traerla a la Madriguera esta navidad?

—¿Quieres que te meta la cerveza por el culo?

—Tentador, pero no.

—Vete a la…

—Esa boca, ¿besas con esa boca a Luna? Vaya, ¿y te deja?

—Tú y Malfoy podéis iros a la mierda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el campus?

—No cambies de tema, guapa —soltó un billete de veinte euros y se bebió el resto de su segunda cerveza antes de seguir a su amiga por la calle. No tardó en ponerse a su altura—. ¿Es por eso que no quieres unirte a los Abejorros peleones?

—No, es por el nombre tan estúpido que tienen.

Harry soltó una risita.

—Sí, es por Luna. Hoy presentaba su tesis, si le dan la beca, podrá elegir destino, seguramente algún recóndito y maravilloso lugar lleno de hadas y seres extraordinarios y…

—La acompañarás —terminó por ella con una sonrisa—. Lo entiendo, pero tu vida es el Quidditch, Gin.

—¿Y si no lo es?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

Él no podía responder a esa pregunta, él no era ella.

Se despidió de Harry en la entrada al callejón mágico, pero no volvió al apartamento inmediatamente, prefirió dar una vuelta por la zona muggle para despejarse y pensar con calma. Estaba enamorada de Luna y sabía que su amiga era un pájaro libre que iba y venía sin pensar en las consecuencias, que no dejaría sus extrañas investigaciones por ella tanto como Ginny no podía dejar el Quidditch.

Esa era la cuestión: no quería dejar el Quidditch, no ahora que tenía la oportunidad de volver a jugar profesionalmente. Llegó al apartamento con el corazón en un puño y con el estómago revuelto. Había tomado una decisión, pero dependía de lo que Luna _sintiera_. O, tal vez, no dependía de ninguna de las dos.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo que dolía, sabía que Luna estaba en casa porque podía escucharla trasteando en el salón. Se acercó con cuidado y la observó detenidamente, bebiéndosela con la mirada.

Había vuelto a pintar el salón, ella misma tenía salpicaduras de pintura en su vestido naranja. E incluso en la camiseta verde que llevaba debajo. Solo Luna podría combinar una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos con un vestido veraniego y que le quedara tan bien; que luciera tan deseable para sus ojos. Su pelo, su maravilloso pelo que amaba cuando caía en cascada sobre las sábanas, estaba recogido en un moño alto. Como siempre, era su varita quien lo sostenía.

Estaba descalza.

Como ese sábado por la mañana.

—¿Me quieres?

Luna metió las manos en un bote de pintura del color del pelo de Ginny y, goteando por todas partes, se dio la vuelta reconociendo la presencia de la pelirroja en la casa. Se miraron y nunca una mirada había dicho tanto.

—No hay _buddies_ molestándote —contestó como si realmente estuviera respondiendo a la pregunta que Ginny le había hecho.

Ginny se acercó con paso vacilante, pero se mantuvo a una distancia considerable. No iba a romperle el corazón. Luna no se lo podía romper.

Luna ladeó el rostro y sonrió.

Y dijo las palabras mágicas.

—Te quiero, Ginny.

Nunca tres palabras habían tenido tanto significado.

—¿De verdad?

Se acercó hasta la pelirroja y acarició su mejilla con ternura. Ginny no le molestó o no se dio cuenta que esa misma mano que acunaba su rostro, era la que había metido dentro del bote de pintura minutos atrás.

—No dejes que los _buddies_ vuelvan, por favor.

—Te lo prometo.

Se besaron. No fue un beso intenso, sino dulce con sabor a promesas de colores, a chocolate con macarones, a sonrisas matutinas, a búsquedas inacabables y a corazones libres. Fue un beso con sabor a amor y nunca el amor había sabido tan bien.

—Te necesito —susurró sin aliento contra los labios hinchados de Ginny— te necesito ahí tumbada, _te necesito desnuda_.

Ginny tragó duro y asintió nerviosa. Se desprendió con torpeza del jersey y casi se dio de bruces contra el suelo al deshacerse de los vaqueros. Estaba en ropa interior cuando se dio cuenta de que Luna estaba levitando los botes de pintura y no quitándose la ropa también. Frunció el ceño.

—Luna, ¿me echas una mano? —preguntó seductora. La rubia se volvió, la miró de arriba a abajo; _la devoró con la mirada_ y posó sus ojos divertidos en los oscurecidos de Ginny.

—Te puedes dejar puestas las braguitas, pero el sujetador —se colocó la varita en el pelo y rodeó el cuerpo de Ginny hasta alcanzar el broche— te lo quitas.

Luna se mordió el labio inferior y pasó un dedo por el contorno de los pechos desnudos de Ginny. La pintura de sus manos estaba seca y la fricción que provocó el contacto con ellas en el pecho de su novia, mandó descargas de puro placer a ambas. Luna acercó su boca a la de Ginny y la besó. Un beso duro, dientes contra dientes y lengua contra lengua.

Un beso _corto_.

—Déjame pintarte, mi hada de los bosques.

—Soy toda tuya, hada doméstica.

Ginny se recostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Confiaba en Luna, en cada una de sus locuras que no eran tan locuras, si uno prestaba atención. Todo lo que Luna hacía, por más retorcido y surrealista que pudiera parecer, tenía una explicación lógica. Lógica, por supuesto, para quien pudiera apreciarlo. ¿No acababa de domar una leona de la forma más simple y dulce posible?

Nunca subestimes a un águila soñador.

O como Ginny prefería llamarla: a un hada doméstica.

Su cuerpo, esa tarde, se convirtió en un lienzo. En el lienzo favorito de Luna. Ginny nunca olvidaría el contraste entre la pintura fría y pegajosa, y las cálidas manos de Luna sobre su cuerpo. Cómo era sentirse amada y admirada. Cómo una sonrisa tan peculiar podía remover su mundo entero. Tampoco podría olvidar lo sensible que era en algunas partes, el ataque de cosquillas, las fotografías mágicas, ni las horas que tuvo que tirarse en la ducha para desprenderse de la pintura y del olor, porque serían las horas donde tendría a Luna bajo su merced; bajo la merced de sus manos y de sus labios.

Las horas donde alcanzan el éxtasis gritando el nombre de la otra como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Esa noche fueron felices, esa noche ninguna de las dos dijo nada sobre el futuro, permanecieron amándose en silencio como si no hubiera un mañana. Tal vez no lo había, ya tendrían tiempo para preocuparse de cosas sin importancia.

Esa noche no hubo zapatos de cristal ni a un carruaje que se convertía en calabaza, sino dos almas libres unidas por lazos irrompibles.

—Te quiero, Luna Lovegood.

Una noche que se les escapó de las manos.

Fue a la mañana siguiente, tras desayunar, cuando Luna le dijo que habían aprobado su investigación y la beca para su traslado a los Países Bajos, ya que hubo un avistamiento de hadas salvajes hace un par de años; y fue ahí cuando Ginny, mordiéndose el labio, le dijo que había aceptado el ofrecimiento a ser parte del equipo de quidditch uruguayo.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

Luna, como siempre, tomó el último macaron del plato y lo partió por la mitad.

—Me habías prometido que nada de _buddies_.

—No son _buddies_ , es la vida real.

Luna sacudió la cabeza y se comió el trozo de macaron azul dejando la otra mitad en el plato. Ginny lo miró como si en lugar de ser el trozo de un dulce, fuese el trozo de su corazón que le faltaba. Iban a separarse.

¿Por qué la noche no era eterna?

Un giratiempo, es lo que necesitaba.

—Mi estancia en los Países Bajos es de cuatro meses, Ginny —se explicó divertida, Ginny no veía el chiste en ninguna parte, pero se obligó a sonreír—. Es temporal, quiero trasladarme para hacer una especialización sobre la magia curativa de las hadas y cómo se aplica en la actualidad en la medimagia hispana.

—¿Qué?

—Que me da igual que parte de América del Sur sea, Ginny, mientras estés tú. Su núcleo mágico es tan ambiguo y tan poco valorado, que no me será difícil pedir una residencia.

Ginny se levantó y Luna, también.

—¿Solo cuatro meses?

—Sí.

Ginny se mordió el labio. Se odiaba por ser tan tonta, por supuesto que era Luna quien daba las soluciones, había sido así desde el principio, solo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. No más _buddies_ en absoluto. Luna le sonrió y, antes de que poder hacer nada, se lanzó a sus brazos provocando que Ginny perdiera el equilibrio. Las dos acabaron en el suelo, pero a Ginny no le importó, no cuando tenía el cuerpo de Luna sobre el suyo, no cuando sabía que durante unos meses quizá no serían capaces de repetirlo. Tener a Luna entre sus brazos, es como estar en casa. La abrazó con fuerza y Luna hundió el rostro en su cuello.

Eran felices.

—¿Sabes? —susurró contra su cuello. Ginny acarició su cabello y tiró de la varita para deshacer el moño—. Hay un brillo especial en ti, Ginny Weasley. Un brillo que solo un tipo de hada dejaría.

—¿Un hada doméstica?

—Las hadas domésticas no existen, Ginny.

—Tú eres un hada doméstica.

Luna soltó una risita y besó el trozo de piel que tenía a mano. Permanecieron así un rato, Luna no llegó a decirle el tipo de hada que dejaría un halo de luz en ella, pero tampoco importaba porque Ginny solo tenía interés en un tipo de hada y era la que estaba entre sus brazos ahora, mañana y, tal vez, siempre.

El hada que había hecho de su mundo, un hogar.

El hada que lo cambió absolutamente todo.

 _¿Cuándo? Siempre._

* * *

 _Eres la reina_  
 _Siempre reinarás_  
 _Siempre reinarás_

* * *

 _« **el fin es solo el principio** »._

* * *

 **NOTAS** **:**

 **(1)** No sabéis lo difícil que es escribir sobre alguien como Luna Lovegood. Me cuesta muchísimo hacerlo, así que espero, de todo corazón, que haya quedado lo más fiel posible al canon. Vosotros me diréis, queda en vuestro criterio decidir si he aprobado o he suspendido. Especialmente tú, Patty.

 **(2)** ¿Qué son los macarones? No, no lo he escrito mal y no, no estoy hablando de la pasta. Los macarones, macaron o macarons son un dulce francés de colores. _DELICIOSO_. Tenéis que probarlos.

 **(3)** En Estados Unidos existe el Quodpot, una variante del quidditch, pero en el resto del mundo, si no recuerdo mal, lo que se juega es el quidditch. Algo parecido ocurre con el fútbol y el fútbol americano. ¿Por qué un equipo uruguayo y no otro? Patty sabe la respuesta o tendría que saberla. :)

 **(4)** La amistad Harry/Ginny y Draco/Luna es TAN IMPORTANTE para mí que necesitaba ponerla de alguna forma. Y sí, si alguien quiere puede pensar que el drarry ocurrirá en algún momento no muy lejos en el tiempo. Yo lo haré. Qué desastre soy. Quizá incluso lo escriba.

 **(5)** _PATTY, CARIÑO._ Espero de todo corazón (que repetitiva soy, leñe) que te haya gustado, esta petición la escribí como primera toma de contacto con el amigo invisible, era sencilla y no había muchas restricciones, y para asegurarme tener tiempo de sobra con la primera petición. ¡Deseando estoy de leer tu opinión!

* * *

 ** _gracias a todos,_**

 ** _¿reviews? ¿tomatazos? ¿imperdonables?_**

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»_


End file.
